


Him

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: In between sleeping and dreaming, Rhett feels a warm body on top of him and remembers a wonderful night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fall Rhinkathon 2016.
> 
> The sun, the bright sun, that brings back, not light alone, but new life, and hope, and freshness to man.–Charles Dickens

 

 

The morning light peeked through the wispy curtains, caressing my face.  Nudging at my eyelids. “Mmmm…” groaning softly, I wasn’t ready to let the fingers of sleep release me.  I felt a heaviness on my chest and a warm leg draped over my own.   Assuring myself that this was a wonderful lucid dream, I sighed happily wishing it wasn’t close to ending.  Hazily, I willed myself to stay still and quiet, to soak up the feel of the moment.  Small snores came from the warm body on top of me.  Breathing in, I detected sweat, a hint of shampoo and something unmistakably masculine.  

Eyes still closed, I brought my hands slowly to the warm figure, exploring the strong muscles under smooth bare skin. The warm thing twitched at my touch, but otherwise remained still.  Tentatively, moving my fingertips up, I felt the silky strands of hair that were nestled under my bearded chin. A small smile twitched the corner of my lips as a wave of euphoria came upon me.    

Halfway between dream and reality, I remembered.  Oh the glorious night I remembered.  

Hands, bare bodies, tongues, cries of ecstasy, trepidation but also joy in each other.  Pleasure being given and taken freely.  Letting this form wash away my tears with kisses.  Gazing into the pools of blue and knowing that they wanted exactly what I was afraid to ask for.  The cacophony of negative thoughts and self hate for these impure ideas were shattered with crushing embraces and mind bending caresses.  Inside the other and surrounded by each other, I allowed myself to be enveloped in the cocoon of this man’s warmth.  

The night’s activities brought a realization that my heart and soul were no longer mine. I knew that he didn’t just hold these pieces of me in his hands but that he was these pieces of me.  He held everything I had, everything I was or ever could be.

In that one night of ecstasy, I gave him the power to destroy me.  One downturned smile from him could cause a chasm in my world and decimate me with the weight of our love.  The feel of him in my arms brought me strength and courage.  Deep inside me, I trusted that he couldn’t hurt me, because I was just as important to him as he was to me. We were two halves of the same whole, something weak and lesser than without the other. One not being able to survive long alone.   

Delighting in the pressure of him on my chest, I mulled over the immense effects that the absence of his touch had on my life. This feeling had left me waiting as a child, longing for something out of reach as a teenager and had torn a gaping hole in my heart as an adult.  

I had walked my path feeling empty and cold without him to fill the spaces of my essence with his warm laughter and happiness. Last night, he satisfied the dark loneliness I felt and healed all my wounds with the tenderness I saw in his eyes and the love I felt behind everything he did. All of this wonderment, encased in one beautiful willowy being that was at that very moment clinging to me in sleep.

Squeezing my eyes more firmly shut, I tightened my hold on this exquisite body and fell back into my dreams.  Sweet dreams that held nothing and everything and a world of possibility.  Yet none of it mattered, unless he was with me, my heavenly miracle.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
